


Jealousy

by moon_in_daylight



Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight
Summary: When Missy died, you thought it would be a good idea to travel with The Doctor to keep yourself busy and your thoughts away from the one you had lost. Now that you encounter The Master’s new incarnation, you have a decision to make, and The Master a few questions for you.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You
Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been out of inspiration for a week or two but I finally got myself to write something. I’ve not edited this so probably it has some mistakes, sorry for that.

The moment you saw the humanoid-shaped aliens hover over The Master, you quickly took a step forward and tried to grab his hand. You knew it was a stupid thing to do, considering that he was probably mad at you for helping The Doctor and blowing his plan of destroying humanity. You were fighting on opposite sides now, but that would never stop you from try and helping him if needed it. Yet, deep down you knew your little act of bravery was useless. It was obvious that you couldn’t prevent the Kasaavin from taking him, and by touching him you would only be giving the light-made aliens the chance of trapping you in their parallel universe as well, putting you in unnecessary and senseless danger. Not that you really thought or care about your well-being in that moment. You weren’t thinking rationally as you extended your arm towards him, as you tried to make sure he knew you were still by his side. Truth was, you hadn’t been thinking straight at all that day. Not since you had discovered O’s true identity.

All that mattered to you in that precise second was to help The Master, even if it was only by grabbing his hand and showing him your support and affection. After all the time you had been apart, and just by seeing the painful look in his eyes after being stuck on Earth for 77 years, it was clear that he needed it more than ever. It was painful to think about all the time he had spent alone, to think about all those nights that you had spent mourning him while he still was alive. Now that he was in front of you, you weren’t planning on letting him go again.

But before your fingers could reach his, you felt yourself being pushed back by a sudden grip on your wrist. After watching the Time Lord disappear in front of you with a blinding flash of white light, you turned to The Doctor, whose hand held you tight in place.

“Let me go!” You struggled to let yourself free, willing to throw yourself to the Kasaavin in hopes of getting reunited with The Master. Chances were you wouldn't even end up in the same place he was sent to, but you were willing to take that and any other risk now that you had the chance of getting him back.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” The astonished voice of Yaz called your name.

None of the other companions knew the history between you and The Master. You had never trusted any of them enough to tell them your backstory, and since Missy had died long ago, you had never thought it would be necessary for them to know any of it. After O’s reveal in the plane, you supposed it would have been the time to mention something to them, but after giving it a little thought, you finally decided it was best for them not to know about your feelings for him. The last thing you wanted was to create an uncomfortable ambient between you and the rest of the group because of your little ‘conflict of interests’.

None of that mattered the slightest now. You had the chance of going back to him and you no longer cared about what they thought of the fact that you were in love with The Doctor’s best enemy.

“How could you?!” You ignored everyone else in the room as you looked at The Doctor in the eye, your features showing nothing but hatred and frustration. “You told me Missy died!”

“I did believe she was dead.” She assured you under the confused looks of the rest. You gave her a suspicious look, not being sure if you could trust her anymore. “Y/N, I would have never told you that if I hadn’t believed it was true.”

You felt tears forming in your eyes as you remembered how The Doctor’s past regeneration had brought you the news that had shattered your entire life. You hadn’t been with Missy more than a few months, not as much as you would have liked to, anyway. It had been a short but intense time, traveling in her TARDIS and assisting her in any other mischief she planned.

Chaotic, fun and passionate… But ephemeral. That’s what your relationship had been like, what you still hoped you could get back.

You had spent more time apart than together now, but you remembered how special the bond between the two of you were. How it had taken so little time and effort to make her a very important part of your life, if not the most.

When she was taken away from you, you felt like a part of you had died with her too.

You felt deeply lost, trying to picture what the rest of your life was going to be without her. You supposed you had no option but resign yourself to go back to Earth, grieve her and then try and keep on with your life. You weren’t sure you could get over her, especially on your own, but then the past incarnation of The Doctor offered you a place in his TARDIS. It wasn’t ideal, but it was best than staying home crying all day. And, even though you had a rough time adjusting to the companions that came and went and to the way she managed certain situations, you had eventually learned to travel with her. More than that, you were even starting to enjoy it.

You were quite fond of her at this point, but not enough to choose to stay with her if you had the chance to go back with The Master.

“Let me go to him.” You insisted, looking at the aliens that remained in the room. They were disappearing one by one, and with them your only chance of finding him again.

“Y/N…” The Doctor stared at you in disbelief when she understood what you were still planning to do, realizing how desperate you truly were. She had figured when The Master had revealed himself that it would affect you somehow, but not until the point of sacrificing yourself for him. Now, she realized that you were not over Missy at all. “You’re taking a step into the unknown. It’s not safe to-”

“I don’t care about safety!” You quickly cut her off. “I wouldn’t be doing this if you hadn’t let them take him!”

“Y/N, he’s not the person you once knew.” She warned you, repeating your name once again to try and make you see reason. “This incarnation may be previous to Missy. He may not even know you yet… And even if she survived and regenerated into him, it only means he decided to never come back for you. He may not feel the same for you anymore.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you took into consideration The Doctor’s words.

No, he wasn’t previous to Missy. You could tell by how he had looked at you, by the way his eyes had lingered on you more than necessary when introducing yourselves, by his incessant attempts to get closer to you while still being undercover as O. He had been especially interested in you since the first moment, taking any chance he could to go talk to you and showing a particular interest about the nature of your relationship with The Doctor. You had first mistaken those signs as an effort of innocent flirting by the shy agent, but knowing his true identity also exposed his true intentions. He was trying to find out how you had ended up in her oldest enemy’s TARDIS.

He did know you, but then again, The Doctor did have a point when she said he might not feel the same for you anymore. At least, that would explain why he had practically ignored you since his reveal, leaving you to die with the rest on the plane crash. If he still wanted you by his side, he would have rescued you from that situation and taken you with him, wouldn’t he?

Maybe he thought you had betrayed him by travelling with The Doctor, or maybe he just had gotten over you already.

“Nothing changes what I feel for him.” You clarified, finally letting yourself free from her grip. Taking a deep breathe, you organized the ideas running through your mind, focusing only on one particular feeling. “I love him. I always have. I’m going to stay by his side because that’s how I feel and nothing in this universe will make me change my mind. I don’t care if he doesn’t recognize me or if he doesn’t love me back anymore… That doesn’t change anything.”

“Please don’t do anything stupid…” Your friend unsuccessfully attempted to stop you once more. You could see desperation in her eyes as she tried to talk sense into you, to make you stay safely by her side. She meant well, but both of you knew it was useless to try to dissuade you. “He would never do the same for you!”

“I know.” You sighed, giving a final look at The Doctor and her companions. This was your goodbye. “Still don’t care.”

Before The Doctor or any of the others could say anything else, you rushed yourself to one of the few remaining Kasaavin, reaching your hand to the creature and fading away in a white light explosion.

When you opened your eyes again, you found yourself in an unknown, hostile place. It was the Kasaavin’s dimension. Judging by Yaz's reaction of when she had come back from there, you had supposed it wasn't going to be a friendly place, but you had pictured something very different in your head. You had imagined that place to be full of blinding white lights, but it was way colder and darker than you would have figured just by looking at the aliens who resided there.

The first thing you noticed were the wire-like structures that ran sparks of light through them. There were thousands- No, millions of them around. They slightly reminded you of trees, they were all around and each of them looked exactly the same. There was no way of developing any sense of orientation there. It almost felt like you were in the middle of a forest at night, lost and having no idea on where to go.

You had to admit that throwing yourself into an unknown dimension without any plan or guarantee of getting out hadn’t been your brightest idea.

Just when you were beginning to regret your impulsiveness, you heard a frustrated scream and, recognizing the source of the sound, you rushed in the direction where it had come from. You didn’t quite know this regeneration of The Master yet and his voice still sounded a bit unfamiliar, but you recognized his characteristic exasperation of when something didn't come out as planned in his shout. It had to be him. Plus, who else could be trapped there besides you and him?

Luckily, you found The Master standing not far from where you had landed, his back facing you as he didn’t seem to notice your presence. You tried to calm your breathing before getting closer to him, trying to figure out what to say to him. After losing Missy, you never thought you would have this opportunity. Him, standing in front of you in the middle of such a strange place felt like something come out of a daydream. For a second you even considered the possibility that everything was only happening in your sleep, and you feared that you would suddenly wake up alone in your bed or that he would fade away before your eyes.

Before you could find the courage to say something, he turned to you.

“What are you doing here?” His eyes observed you with surprise and curiosity during a few seconds. That confusion turned itself into bitterness with his second question. “Don’t you travel with The Doctor now?”

“Well, you know me-“ You tried to act smooth, but you were sure he could sense the nervousness in your voice. “I can’t help myself when it comes to helping a damsel in distress.”

Seeing him chuckle at your little remark helped calm you down. He definitely was the same person you had fell in love with, only different. You had never understood what that meant when Missy tried to explain you the regeneration process, but seeing The Doctor change had helped you comprehend the concept. And now, looking at this new incarnation of him, you were completely sure that, even though he looked different, nothing had really changed.

“Not a damsel anymore, love.” He pointed out as he stepped closer to you. Well, almost nothing had changed. “Is that of any inconvenience for you?”

“As long as we’re still getting in distress…” You softly shook your head, a smile spreading across your face when you watched his smirk getting wider.

“Oh, we’re going to.” His preying eyes examined your body with amusement, sending a shiver down your spine when you realized how he had perceived your initially innocent comment. “I can assure you that.”

“You’re going to need to catch me up on a few things first.” You did your best to hide your increasing blushing as he got even closer to you, invading your personal space and barely giving you room to breathe. Trying not to get distracted by his proximity, you looked at him in the eye. “The Doctor told me you died.”

The Master sighed and took a step back when you pronounced his childhood’s friend’s name, as if he was repealed by it. It was no secret that he wasn’t her biggest fan, but as he backed away you saw something in his eyes you couldn’t quite decode, something different from his usual hatred.

“I was left to die alone.” He clarified. The resentment in his voice more than obvious as he spoke, and hearing him say those words did nothing but break your heart. Trying to show him that you were there with him, you carefully caressed the side of his face. It was strange to feel the light stubble against your skin, but you kind of liked how it looked on him. Softening under your touch, he let out another sigh, a more relaxed one. “Almost had to regenerate twice. That damn corset.”

“I liked that old thing though. It looked good on you.” You complimented him, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

“It looked good on you too.” The Master’s eyes left your face to look down at your body, his stare tracing the curves and edges of your body as he remembered the several times you had stolen his clothes and walked around his TARDIS wearing them. That memory brought a sincere smile to his face. “We had some good times, didn’t we?”

“The best of times.” You nodded your head in agreement, a little smile forming on your face as well.

“Oh, but I’m sure you had a great time with The Doctor too…” The Master’s face suddenly got dark, the smirk disappearing from his face as he looked away from you. His harsh tone confused you for a second, trying to understand what was going on inside his mind and the reason behind his sudden change of mood. He surely was an emotional rollercoaster. “You seemed to be having so much fun playing spies with her…”

When you finally interlocked your stare with his you understood why the innuendo on his voice.

He was jealous.

“Did you?” He inquired as he stepped closer to you again, his hot breathing hitting your face. “Did you have fun with her?”

“I only agreed to travel with her because I couldn’t stand being on my own without you.” You tried to justify yourself, feeling your knees weakening under his cold stare.

“That’s not what I am asking.” His voice was rough as his eyes shifted through your face. “You seemed close to her… Did you feel anything for her?”

“Of course not.” You quickly assured, but it didn’t seem to be enough for him. Placing both of his hands on each side of your hips, he pushed you against one of the wires, his weigh pinning you against the alien structure.

“Did you think she could make you forget about me?”

He ran his tongue through his lips, making your body squirm slightly and your breathing unsettle. You shook your head as he got even closer to you.

“Did you think she could make you feel the way I make you feel?”

You shivered as his hands slipped down your shirt and caressed the skin of your lower back. Closing your eyes, you tried to steady your breathing. It had been years since you had felt his touch, the way his fingers slowly explored your body. That simple gesture was all he had to do to have you at his complete and utter mercy. And he knew.

“That she could ever make you this desperate for her?”

“No…” You mumbled under your breathe.

With a proud smile he lent closer to you, his lips gently brushing the skin of your neck as the harsh but pleasant feeling of his stubble against you sent goosebumps all over that area. Stopping himself right next to your ear, he left a soft kiss on your neck before whispering.

“Have you forgotten who your _Master_ is?”

You shook your head again, but he didn’t seem pleased with your answer.

“Say it out loud.”

“Only _my_ Master could make me feel this good.” You muttered as you still felt the tip of his fingers roaming through your body, his breathing against the particularly sensitive skin of your neck. “No one else could.”

You supposed he was satisfied with your answer this time when he took a step back to smash his lips with yours.

He was even more passionate than you remembered, his mouth moving eagerly against yours as his arms wrapped around your waist trying to bring you impossibly closer to him, as if he was afraid of letting you go again. Your whole body trembled as you tried to keep his pace, placing one of your hands on his shoulder for support as the other caressed the side of his face gently.

“Good thing you still know who you belong to.” He smirked as he stepped away from you, your body immediately missing the warmth of his touch. “Now, let’s find a way to get out of here so I can show you just how much I’ve missed you.”


End file.
